


Nos prometimos el mar

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, post 7x01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Se habían prometido el mar, por eso la decisión que Ziva debía tomar era tan dolorosa.





	Nos prometimos el mar

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí allá por 2010 y pensé que la había traído aquí cuando me vine con todos mis cachivaches. El título surge del primer verso del estribillo de ["San Pedro"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gqQAG8ersU), de Revolver y la idea, de un "puf" a lo Bellisario. No tiene un punto fijo en la cronología, pero obligatoriamente es posterior al inicio de la séptima temporada.

—Tienes que dejar que se vaya.  
  
El susurro de Gibbs y el peso de la mano sobre su hombro hicieron que Ziva se volviese como una exhalación. Gibbs esperaba una respuesta, quizá una agresiva, pero probablemente no la que halló. Era un hombre valiente, había que admitirlo. Sin duda estaría notando el cañón de la pistola de Ziva contra su hígado, pero su única reacción fue mirarla a los ojos sin un ápice de temor en los iris.  
  
—No vas a disparar.  
  
Ziva apretó la mandíbula y amartilló el arma.  
  
—Haré lo que tenga que hacer. Márchate.  
  
Muy lentamente, Gibbs alzó las manos y reculó un par de pasos sin perderle la cara.  
  
—Tienes que decirle adiós, Ziva.  
  
Ziva extendió los brazos todavía apuntándole y le hizo retroceder un poco más. No le quería cerca de la cama de Tony por mucho que supiera que tenía razón. No iba a consentir que fuese él. No permitiría que Gibbs también le fallase, que le diese el tiro de gracia, nunca mejor dicho. Le dejaría marchar, sí, pero con sus reglas, a su manera, cuando todo estuviese listo.  
  
Cuando ella estuviese lista.  
  
Volvía a ser la misma asesina del Mossad, esa que creía haber dejado atrás. Lo notaba en el pulso frenético pero firme de las muñecas, el cuello y las sienes. No titubearía lo más mínimo si Gibbs daba un paso en falso, le traían sin cuidado las consecuencias. Debía de llevarlo escrito en los ojos con letra clara, pues le vio irse retirando con movimientos suaves y precisos. La conocía bien, sabía que no era una chica de faroles. Dispararía a matar si era necesario, pero no quería que Gibbs le pusiese las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran.  
  
Sin una palabra más, Gibbs abrió la puerta. Ziva le seguía con la mirada, atenta al menor movimiento. Era rápida, meterle una bala en la cabeza antes de que él tuviera tiempo de reaccionar no le costaría nada. Apretaría el gatillo sin miramientos. Ya lo había perdido todo, justamente por eso era la criatura más peligrosa.  
  
O quizá no. Quizá todavía no había perdido el norte.  
  
—Lo haré —le aseguró con una voz que no reconoció como suya aunque la notase salir de su garganta—. Pero todavía no. Te llamaré por la mañana.  
  
*             *             *  
  
Las últimas veinticuatro horas tenían algo de onírico y surrealista que hacía que Ziva aguardase con impaciencia el sonido del despertador en su oreja. Empezaba a retrasarse, quizá se habría ido la luz. Aunque el aparato tenía una pila a modo de generador de emergencia precisamente para eso. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba pensando en él. O sí. Para no pensar en Tony.  
  
Observó sus mechones rubios y se dejó inundar por un torbellino de recuerdos a modo de pequeños destellos, de disparos de fotógrafo. Tony riendo su risa de cristal. El cristal de las copas de merlot. La playa. Arena fina. Gemidos. Las manos de Tony en los lugares justos. Una ermita de ensueño. Sí, quiero. El aro dorado que ahora se le antojaba de plomo. El mar eterno, azul y verde. Este es mi regalo de bodas. ¿Y el mío? Tú misma, ¿te parece poco?  
  
Sacudió la cabeza y se apoyó contra la pared. Parecía mentira, pero la resaca todavía le duraba. El caso parecía cerrado. Su presencia en aquel lugar costero le había aportado a Gibbs las claves necesarias para atarlo todo con un bonito lazo. Había sido divertido volver a hacerse pasar por la esposa de Tony. “Señora DiNozzo” sonaba tan bien en su mente aunque el nombre que utilizasen fuese otro.  
  
El suyo era un bungalow azul a la orilla del mar, acunado por el murmullo interminable de las olas. Fingían ser dos recién casados amorosos hasta que dejaron de fingir. Caso cerrado. Tony quería salir a celebrarlo, Ziva no. Temía emborracharse y que se le soltase la lengua o incluso hacer una locura, quizás. Jamás habría imaginado que acabaría cometiendo la mayor de todas. La estupidez más grande del mundo. Su mayor error. Su mejor acierto, tal vez y a pesar de todo. Esa alianza en su dedo.  
  
Apenas recordaba lo ocurrido y ya nunca llegaría a saber cuánto guardaba la mente de Tony. Solo tenía aquellos pequeños flashes: imágenes, sonidos, sabores, sensaciones… Le bastaban para hacerse una composición de lugar cargada de huecos que ya nunca rellenaría. Era Ziva DiNozzo y no era capaz de acordarse de cómo ni por qué. Ni siquiera tenía claro de quién había partido la idea.  
  
Solo sabía que era la esposa de Anthony DiNozzo y de ella dependía la decisión de desconectarle.  
  
*             *             *  
  
Ahora que se le había acabado el tiempo, se dijo que nunca se cansaría de acariciarle. La suya era una piel tan suave, ser tan presumido tenía sus recompensas. Había algo de pacífico en sus pestañas doradas cerradas suavemente protegiendo esos ojos de pupilas midriáticas. Si no fuera por tanto aparato inútil, parecería dormido.  
  
Contemplándole se sentía en paz a pesar del viaje en montaña rusa de las últimas horas. Su bungalow azul de mar bajo las balas. Gibbs supo verlo demasiado tarde, cuando ya no había tiempo para escapar. Solo se tenían el uno al otro, lentos, resacosos, pero dispuestos a vender su piel cara y dar la vida por el otro. Parecía un aguacero de plomo. El estruendo era tal que Ziva no oía. Tantos hombres. Era como jugar a aplastar topos, por cada uno que derribaba salían dos más.  
  
Hasta que hubo uno que no vio a tiempo. Estaba ocupada deshaciéndose de otro, de uno que quería disparar a Tony. Tony sí lo había visto. Ziva le leyó el pánico en los ojos un instante antes de sentir el empellón derribándola.  
  
Tras aquella bala se hizo el silencio.  
  
Se encargó de matar al resto, que de pronto no eran más que unos pocos. Ni siquiera buscaba venganza, ya no importaba. Suponía que había llamado a emergencias, pero ese fragmento de memoria se le había perdido. Lo siguiente que recordaba, pegado torpemente con cinta celo, era viajar en ambulancia. Sus manos cubiertas de sangre fresca ensuciando los dedos grandes y flácidos de Tony. Se le estaba yendo.  
  
Se había ido. Para cuando llegaron al hospital ya era demasiado tarde, o eso dijeron. Ziva se negó a escuchar la palabrería médica. Ya no importaban el cómo ni el porqué, sino solamente el qué. Le habían recosido, pero no bastaba. El centro de mando de Tony, su propio MTAC personal decorado con carteles de todas las películas del mundo, había sucumbido. Nada se podía hacer ya. Solo quedaba una cosa: desconectarle. Arrancarle los tubos. Permitir que su cuerpo descansase de una vez.  
  
No sufría, se lo habían dejado claro. No le quedaba cerebro para sufrir. Tantas veces le había llamado precisamente eso, descerebrado. Pero nunca en serio salvo ahora. Había llegado el momento. Porque jamás se cansaría de acariciarle, pero debía hacerlo. Se sentía lista. Pulsó el botón de la pared y pidió asistencia. Necesitaba la supervisión de un médico aunque solo fuese para firmar el certificado, pero decidió terminar de matarle ella ya que Tony estaba muerto por su culpa. Tenía una mano entrelazada con la de él. Con la otra tiró del tubo.  
  
Ninguno de los presentes esperaba que el pecho de Tony fuese a continuar funcionando con obstinación.  
  
*             *             *  
  
Jugaba con tanta ventaja que le parecía cruel. Tony era una tabla rasa, habían tenido que enseñarle todo desde el principio aunque ya hubiese cogido carrerilla y una velocidad de crucero envidiable. Volvía a ser el mismo hombre de la sonrisa de oro y cristal, de las películas, de los comentarios inoportunos. Empezaba a recordar.  
  
Tenía tantos huecos en su memoria que era fácil mentir. Había escondido el anillo al verle despertar y no había mencionado una sola palabra respecto a su casamiento. Aun así, Tony no era idiota, sentía que era distinta a los demás. Cuando todavía no había recordado cómo hablar más, la llamaba a cada instante. Balbuceaba “Zi” y la tenía a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
Pronto volvería a trabajar. Era el DiNozzo de siempre mientras silbaba en busca de un tarro de salsa boloñesa para acompañar los lacitos de pasta tricolor que había preparado aquella noche. Era el mismo, pero también distinto, más atento, más cuidadoso con los sentimientos de los demás. Más maduro. Y también más sombrío desde que le abrió la puerta a Ziva. Algo le molestaba, le tenía preocupado.  
  
—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó ella, cómodamente apostada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.  
  
Tony frunció el ceño, levantó un dedo como para ordenar sus pensamientos y se volvió.  
  
—He tenido un sueño esta noche, Zi. Uno raro. Parecía de verdad.  
  
—A lo mejor era un recuerdo.  
  
Tony sonrió fugazmente y asintió. La tapa metálica del frasco se le resistía, así que decidió emprenderla a golpes con la mano de un almirez hasta que oyó el “pop”. Levantó los dedos en señal de victoria, lo desenroscó y lo dejó sobre la encimera con la tapa sobrepuesta.  
  
—¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón. Era un recuerdo, pero… lo que no termino de entender es otra cosa.  
  
Tomó las manos de Ziva y entrelazaron los dedos. Desde su despertar mantenían algo parecido a una relación fraternal. Ziva tenía manos de enfermera y hermana con él. Tony la miraba de una forma que no podía significar deseo.  
  
—Tú dirás, Tony.  
  
—Eres mi mujer, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
  
*             *             *  
  
Ziva sintió que una mano le vaciaba los pulmones de aire con un golpe seco casi físico. Las manos de Tony se tornaron en hiedra venenosa, sus ojos en cuchillos de hielo. Quería una explicación. No iba a soltarla hasta que la obtuviera, eso le decía su cuerpo.  
  
—¿Qué importa?  
  
Tony la liberó de pronto, echó las manos al cielo con frustración y le volvió la espalda para ponerse a pegar zancadas como un tigre enjaulado.  
  
—¡Oh, vamos, Ziva! ¡Has tenido meses para decírmelo!  
  
Ziva se cruzó de brazos.  
  
—Necesitabas una hermana, no una esposa.  
  
—Y eso lo decidiste tú.  
  
Ziva asintió.  
  
—Igual que decidí sacarte los tubos.  
  
Furioso, Tony arrastró un taburete haciendo tanto ruido como le era posible y se fue a sentar frente a ella. Se encontraba tan cerca que sus muslos envolvían los de Ziva. Aun así, Ziva no se dejó amilanar. Continuaba mirándole a los ojos con los brazos cruzados.  
  
—Estaba borracha, Tony. Ni siquiera recuerdo la boda ni habíamos hablado de ello cuando te dispararon. ¿Qué importa?  
  
Tony sacudió la cabeza con suficiencia y decepción y apartó la vista. Si no hubiese sido porque el momento no acompañaba, Ziva se habría bajado del taburete y le habría abrazado con fuerza. Como tantas otras veces en los meses pasados cuando se sentía frustrado o simplemente harto, habría protegido la cabeza de Tony contra su pecho y le habría acariciado hasta apaciguarle. Ya no volvería a hacerlo nunca.  
  
—Parece que recuerdo más que tú, entonces —dijo tras una pausa que pareció durar una eternidad. En los labios llevaba prendida una sonrisa triste que le colmaba los ojos de lágrimas—. Nunca te he visto tan guapa como aquella noche.  
  
Ziva suspiró y bajó los brazos y la vista al regazo.  
  
—Lo siento—susurró.  
  
Tony chasqueó la lengua e hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.  
  
—La última vez que te lo pedí no iba en serio, pero si ahora quieres el divorcio…  
  
—No —le cortó antes de darle tiempo a terminar.  
  
Tony se revolvió con incomodidad en su banqueta. Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida del que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo salir sin atropellar al otro.  
  
—Pero tampoco quieres ser mi mujer.  
  
—No es eso, es…  
  
—Así que —continuó, como si Ziva no hubiese hablado— no sé qué leches estás haciendo aquí. ¿A qué has venido, Zi? ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
  
Al oír aquello, Ziva juraría que su corazón se detuvo un instante antes de proseguir la marcha a toda velocidad. Recordaba tan claras aquellas palabras exactas saliendo de sus propios labios. Colocó las manos sobre los muslos de Tony como apoyo se inclinó sobre él para responderle a escasos centímetros de la boca.  
  
—No podía vivir sin ti, supongo.


End file.
